


Meeting the Avengers

by river_soul



Series: Strange Courting Rituals of Reformed Hydra Assassins [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: After dating Bucky in secret you end up meeting each of his teammates through increasingly bizarre encounters.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Strange Courting Rituals of Reformed Hydra Assassins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110050
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Meeting the Avengers

You meet Steve a month after you start dating Bucky in one of the most mortifying experiences of your life. 

It happens on a Saturday morning. 

You’re up much earlier than you’d normally be, but Bucky's enticed you out of bed with the promise of breakfast tacos from the cafeteria. There had also been the promise of cuddles on the couch and ice cream for dinner. You drove a hard but fair bargain you thought, especially when you conceded to Bucky’s no pants rule.

You’re surprised when you hear the jingle of keys only 10 minutes after he left. You expected Bucky to be gone longer but it’s probably early enough that there wasn’t a line. You finish brushing your teeth quickly before throwing on Bucky's henley from last night and shimming into a discarded pair of black underwear. 

You’re hoping your light attire would coax Bucky back to bed after breakfast. Or maybe before. Reheated tacos weren’t the worst thing in the world you decide as you turn the corner to the kitchen. You take a moment to set a flirty pout on your lips and adjust his shirt before striking a sexy pose against the doorframe.

“Well hello there soldier,” you purr, looking up at Bucky through your eyelashes in what you hope is an alluring sort of way. 

Except it’s not Bucky standing in the kitchen. 

To your horror, it’s actually Steve - Captain America himself. Time seems to slow as he turns to face you, his eyes widening comically when they land on you. For a moment neither of you speak as you stare at each other in muted surprise. Then Steve’s gaze flicks down to your bare legs, trailing up your body before returning to your face. 

You watch him flush when he realizes what he’s done, the tips of his ears turning scarlet. You can feel your own face heat with embarrassment and your arms jump to cover your clothed chest. You’re not wearing a bra and the thin material of the henley leaves very little to the imagination. 

“Oh my god,” you say at the same time Steve makes a strangled sound and the door behind him opens to reveal Bucky. Too preoccupied with trying to juggle two cups, a large bag of greasy tacos, and his keys, Bucky doesn’t notice that you’re not alone.

“Hey sweetheart, they were out of the fresh salsa you liked so I had to get the prepackaged stuff,” Bucky starts, trailing off as he looks up for the first time. 

“Steve?” Bucky questions, his brows drawn together in confusion as his gaze darts to you, eyes widening.

At the sound of his own name, Steve whirls around to face Bucky and you bolt from the room. 

\--

You meet Natasha next. 

It happens the week Bucky’s gone on a last-minute mission. It’s Tuesday night and you’re baking in your PJs, intent on having his favorite cookies ready when he returns. You’re also hoping Steve likes them too - surely cookies are an appropriate ‘sorry about the partial nudity’ gift for a national icon. You had thought about baking him an apple pie but that seemed a little too on the nose.

Humming off tune to a familiar song from your phone you bend down to pull out a tray of freshly baked cookies from the oven. When you turn around you nearly drop them with a strangled shout, unprepared to find the Black Widow sitting on your kitchen counter. 

"Your security is terrible here,” she informs you with a frown as she picks up a cookie from the wire rack you left an earlier batch to cool on. “It took me less than 30 seconds to get into your apartment.” 

You’re not quite sure how to respond to her comment, half worried she’s going to warn you off Bucky or give you some weird shovel talk. At least you’re wearing clothes this time you muse as you set down the baking sheet.

"Lemon?" Natasha asks, her brows drawn together as she eats the cookie in question. You can only nod your head mutely in reply. 

"I like the ginger ones better," she tells you before gracefully jumping down from her perch on your counter. “But Barnes likes citrus-flavored things.”

“I know,” you tell her, still perplexed by what exactly is happening. 

"I'll be back tomorrow morning with someone to upgrade your security. I’ll take my payment in cookies. The ginger kind,” she tells you with a raised brow.

You say nothing, watching in silence as she slips out the open window of your fourth-floor apartment.

\--

You meet Sam last. 

He shows up at your office during lunch, your co-worker Julia quick on his heels as he walks through your office. She makes an over-exaggerated swooning gesture behind him that lets you know her crush on the man is still going strong. You have to hide your laugh with a cough as you stand to greet him. 

“Staff Sergeant Wilson. How can I help you?” you ask.

“Just wanted to meet the woman Barnes can’t shut up about,” he says with a warm grin. “And call me Sam.”

“I’m surprised I haven't met you sooner,” you tell him as you shake his offered hand. You actually expected Bucky to introduce you to him first for how much he talked about the man. You knew he considered Sam a close friend. 

“Oh, that was tactical,” Sam tells you with a laugh. “I just wanted to let everyone else make an ass of themselves so I looked good in comparison.”

“Oh?” you ask, enjoying the way his easy nature calmed the nervous bubble of anxiety that normally came with meeting new people. “Well, your plan is working.”

“Excellent,” he tells you, clasping his hands together as he looks around your office, his gaze lingering on one of Bucky’s notes that’s taped to your desk. He quirks a single brow but says nothing. 

“I was going to ask you to grab lunch with me and Barnes. You got the time?”

“How about a double date?” You ask him, a little surprised at your own boldness. 

“Sure,” he agrees with an easy smile.

“You bring your weirdo, I’ll bring mine,” you tell him with a grin as you point behind him to Julia who pops up from her cubicle like a surprised meerkat. 

“Cute weirdo,” Sam says, shooting Julia a flirty wink that makes her blush furiously. “And you’ve got yourself a deal.”


End file.
